eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gatar
The beach was a slice of hell; in the flickering flames and blowing sand, eldritch forms lurched and lunged and murdered one another. The hulking forms of Gatars lunged bellowing across the wash and into the dunes, the stilt-shapes of dolphin- and shark-drones darting in amongst them to deal death at close range. Here a dolphin-abomination burned through the body of a Warmount, the latter screaming like a punctured steamboiler as superheated armor melted and collapsed. Over there a pair of shark-stilters had their heads blown off by converging streams of grenade- and railgun-fire. Another shark-drone clawed and flailed as dark shapes jumped from its intended target and leaped onto it, cutting it apart. Still others swept the air with their railgun staffs, blasting dunes apart and the Horune who’d been standing on them. The headless body of a Shemarrian warrior staggered and swayed across the torn sands before it finally registered it was dead, collapsed, and burst into thermite flames and acrid smoke. But despite their superior numbers, the Horune were not carrying the fight, and their numerical edge was quickly dwindling. Three pirates simultaneously disappeared into the maw of a Warmount that appeared out of the darkness and chomped them into fractions of themselves. Another screamed as it clutched useless eyes burnt blind by an eye-laser. A bird-like scream and a loud metallic buzz converged as as the top of a Horune soldier’s head was sliced off a buzzsawing propellor-tail. Others sprayed great volumes of ichor and gore on the sands as several different calibers of projectiles tore into Horune flesh. More Warmouts churned up out of the surf to join the combat, adding more warriors to the beachhead and more firepower to the barrages sweeping the dunes. '' ''And while the barrier islands burned with combat, unseen other dark shapes crept through the waters towards the slaver Whaleship anchored in the cove beyond. Dorsal hatches slid open as heavy launchers raised into firing position.... EcoS-K-71 Gatar Amphibious Warmount aka ‘Whaledozer’ The ‘Gatar’ is another ‘cyborg’ produced by the Steel Gaian tribe dwelling within Greater New England. Like the previous EcoS-K-70, the EcoS-K-71 combines Shemarrian cyborg elements with components from locally available (mainly Paladin Steel-manufactured) technologies and equipment. In this case, the Steel Gaians claim to have crossed the hull and components of a readily-available PS-made LVTP700 ‘Platypus’ AAAV (itself an adaptation of the pre-Rifts USMC’s LVTP7) with an alien beast of burden known as a ‘bontu’, creating a cyborg chimera. This is, of course, pure fabrication on the part of the Shemarrians; the Warmount is a robot, albeit one ‘Awakened’ with an Ecotroz essence-fragment, and more than a few GNErs suspect the cyborgs are anything but, but the bontu story is what the Steel Gaians are selling. In any case, the Gatar resembles a cross between an amphibious APC and a squat, bull-nosed, four-legged animal. Each leg sports adjustable treads, and a set of retractable claws. The mouth is large and scoop like, with powerful actuators that allow it to close tight, like a hydraulic crusher. Like the Sistrus, the Gatar has two small head mini-turrets, eye lasers, and a rear option slot that can be used to hold additional cargo or a weapons mount. The Steel Gaians are one of only a small percentage of Shemarrian tribes (the Darkwaters, Clan Motron, and to a lesser extent the Skullcrushers being the notable others) that make regular use of Warmounts with enclosed cockpits, thus blurring the line between animals and vehicles . In the case of the Gatar, the riders can sit in an enclosed bay up behind the shoulders, just behind the head. The cockpit features dorsal doors that can open outwards, leaving the riders able to ride with their upper bodies exposed to the elements, or the cockpit can be closed up for full protection. A second, smaller, compartment in the rear is mainly used to carry cargo and additional weapons, and is not recommended for passenger use. Compared to other Warmounts, the Gatar is slow, lumbering, and only lightly armed, but it is well armored and amphibious. It is notably slower and less well-armored than its cousin, the Sistrus, but is apparently easier to build and maintain, and has better deep water handling characteristics. The Steel Gaians mainly use it as a utility warmount and transport, especially on scavenging missions along the many drowned coastal sites of the American coast. It is often used as a tug, hauling small boats and barges about coastal and riverine areas. The Darkwaters have traded with the Steel Gaians for the design templates of the Gatar, so the warmount is expected to begin appearing throughout the Darkwater domains. Abilities Sensor Systems Sonar A 7 mile range sonar is installed. Extendable Sensor Periscope Attached to the top of the passenger compartment, this sensor mast can extend up to 5 ft up, for visibility in rough waters or dense foliage. Weapon Systems Eye Lasers (2) Standard robotic eye lasers, common in the Shemarrian arsenal. Weapons Turrets (2) Emulating the EcoS-K-70, the Steel Gaians have elected to replace the the single turret on the AAV7A1 with TWO similar turrets, doubling the firepower. The design remains the same, though, and they can be fitted with a variety of light infantry weapons systems, the most common and popular four configurations presented here: Dual Light Rail Gun/Grenade Launcher The standard turret typically bought/mounted has a 40mm grenade launcher and light rail gun in side-by-side mountings. IH-34L Laser Turret (PS-34L) A fairly common alternative to the railgun and grenade launcher, especially when supplies of physical ammunition are not available. IH-100 Rail Gun (PS-100) A common railgun, widely available in and near the GNE. PS PTT-M20 Missile Rifle Combination mini-missile and light laser weapon. Bonuses: +1 to strike from laser targeting Monstrex Weapons Modules Any of the ‘standard’ Monstrex-style weapons modules can be fitted into the turrets instead. Smoke Mortars Optional (1-4) Optional smoke mortars for covering escapes. Rear Weapons/ Equipment Module Optional Rear Weapons Turret A powered ring-pintle mount can be fitted with a light automatic weapon, Shemarrian ‘short’ rail gun, 2x Shemarrian Assault Rifles, or 2x Shemarrian energy rifles. Mini-Missile Launcher VLS (vertical launch system) array with 36 rounds. Short Range Missile Launcher VLS array (vertical launch system) with 18 rounds. 36-tube 40mm Mortar Launcher Adaptation of the PS 40-mm ‘Chewer’ launcher system, this consists of electrically-fired tubes loaded in ‘Metalstorm’ inline fashion. 120mm Breech-loading Mortar Sometimes called a ‘Thurd Launcher’. = Standard Shell = * Fragmentation: 3d6 MD to a 30 ft blast radius * High Explosive: 6d6 MD to a 12 ft blast radius * Plasma: 1d6x10 MD to an 18 ft blast radius = Heavy Shell = * Fragmentation: 4d6 MD to a 35 ft blast radius * High Explosive: 1d6x10 MD to a 20 ft blast radius * Plasma: 2d6x10 MD to 35 ft radius PS-L-CIWS Vulcan Chain Gun Aka “Button Gun”.This installation, introduced on the Type 9 Weapons Carrier, then adapted as an air defense weapon option for the VW Camper Gunship, has been adapted for shipboard use as PS’s standard light maritime weapons system, but is often mounted on other vehciles as well. The system is a very compact and neat installation that takes up little space, and has been compared to the pre-Rifts Russian ADMG-630 30mm Gatling CIWS that saw extensive service aboard Russian warships. The PS-L-CIWS is often called the “Button Gun” because of its squat, flattened dome-like turret. As an automated defense system linked to a radar/sensor system, the “Button Gun” has a +2 to strike, and four attacks per melee. SeaFire Missile Launcher Dual air and water weapon copied from Kittani designs. Bonuses: (Torpedo) Because of the torpedoes’ higher speed and advanced targeting systems, the Sea Fire doesn’t suffer the same range and accuracy penalties as conventional torpedoes. The Sea Fire has a +1 to strike, and a +3 to strike within 3,000 ft of the target. (Missile) Not quite as accurate as a Harpoon III, but more powerful. +3 to strike Kittani Long Range Rocket Torpedo This is captured enemy ordnance, typically used to confuse enemy positions when they are attacked by their own weaponry. Speed:(Underwater) 200 MPH, (Air) Mach 3 Torpedo Launcher A trainable box-style launcher that can be swung to fire over the back or sides. Can hold 18 mini-torpedoes, 6 light torpedoes, 2 medium torpedoes, or 1 heavy torpedo. Heavy Flamer Fires can be especially horrifying on the water, and this option seeks to take full advantage of that. It can be especially frightening when the surface of the water is set ablaze with floating napalm. A turreted nozzle is mounted atop internal fuel tanks(that can be ejected in an emergency). = Damage = * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 1d4x10 SDC * (Napalm) 1d6x10 SDC, plus does 5d6 SDC per melee for 1d4 minutes * (MD Fluid) 1d4 MD per blast, 1d4 MD per melee for 2d4 minutes * (Incendi-Gel)2d6 MD, 2d6 MD per melee for 1d6 minutes * (WI Napalm-P) 3d6 MD per blast, 1d4x10+10 MD per concentrated burst(counts as two attacks). 2d6 MD per melee for 1d4 minutes. Note: The flamethrower can also be used to cover an area with fluid: up to 10 ft per attack used. Used with Super-Napalm, this does 1d4 MD, Incendi-Gel does 1d6 MD, and with Napalm-P, this does 2d6 MD. = Payload = * (Gasoline/Alcohol) 20 blasts * (Napalm) 60 blasts * (MD Fluid) 100 blasts * (Incendi-Gel) 120 blasts * (WI Napalm-P) 200 blasts per tank(much more concentrated than the regular gasoline/alcohol). Utility Pod Adds a winch and crane w/ 4.6 ton lifting capacity, fusion welder rig, air compressor, and portable generator. Programming The Ecotroz have installed robotic AIs, then infected the matrix with a low-level Ecotroz sentience. The Gatar has an effective IQ of 8. Typically has Monstrex base programming, plus the following: * Navigation: Water 70% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Hunt Sea Life 70% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) * Excavation 60% (+5% per level of experience for Ecotroz entity) The Ecotroz entity can also pick up one Secondary skill at levels 2, 6, and 12 of experience, though the nature of the Gatar intelligence and design is such that it is limited to skill selections from Technical: Language (understanding) and Lore, Espionage (Detect Ambush, Detect Concealment), Wilderness (Track Humanoids, Track Animals, Hunting, Identify Plants and Fruits). Note: The Ecotroz intelligence fragment inhabiting the ‘bot gives the Gatar an aura and behavior more befitting a sentient being than a robot. The Gatar seems slow-witted, but tenacious and vicious when provoked or engaged in combat, and can react remarkably fast when need be. The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points(most Warmounts, unless otherwise noted, have an effective IQ rating of 8 ), but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Combat A favorite tactic of the Gatar is to clamp a target in its oversized mouth, and then nose under the water to drown it, or ram it into a wall or other obstacle, crushing it between the obstacle and the Gatar’s bulk. Spinning Tread Claw/Sandpaper 2d4 MD, but leaves large, wide, abraded wounds that take twice as long to heal. Options Stealth Refit An expensive conversion that accentuates the angular radar-deflecting shape of the main body, adds radar-absorbant paint, and adds special insulation and an exhaust/heatsink system to reduce the thermal signature. Bonuses: Radar and thermal detection systems are -15% to detect the APC. Applique Armor A limited amount of additional armor can be fitted and bolted on externally. Up to 100 MDC of additional armor can be added, mainly in the form of replacement tread lengths bolted to the sides of the Warmount. = Laser Ablative Armor (Option) = PS laser-ablative ceramic, based on alien materials. Lasers do HALF damage. VFLs can NOT adjust to compensate. As an added bonus, Arkhon triphase weapons do 1/10 less damage. = Thermal Resistant Heat-Refractory Tile Armor (Option) = Special heat-resistant materials designed originally for reentry vehicle shielding. Heat and plasma-based attacks do HALF damage = Chemical Resistant Armor (Option) = PS’s patented chemically inert armor that sheds the effects of corrosive chemicals and stick’ums. Acids and chemical weapons do NO damage. = Jettisonable Armor (Option) = Special pre-cut division channels, break points, and integral explosive bolts allow the vehicle crew to jettison the applique armor, shedding it, usually to restore mobility(in the case of medium- and heavy-armors), lose contaminated outer plates, or shed unwanted riders. Once jettisoned, the applique armor CANNOT be re-attached without extensive reconstruction and refurbishment(if anything is left at all of the original material)....Essentially, one has to re-buy the applique and/or jettisonable armor option to regain its benefits. OPTIONAL: The explosive bolts, at the GM’s discretion, can explode off with enough force to do 1d6 MD to an 15 ft radius around the vehicle, due to flying armor fragments. Flechette Packs Located around the hull are special ‘reactive armor’ panels that can be also be triggered as antipersonnel grenades.This is one of several similar systems currently in service/under development by PS, and adopted by the Steel Gaians, who have found it particularly useful for dealing with tentacled sea menaces fond of entangling victims. Used as reactive armor against plasma and armor-piercing missiles, the computerized firing system acts as a PARRY, rolling to match or better the missile’s strike roll...a successful counter means that the missile damage is HALVED, while a failure means the tank takes full damage. Note: when dealing with volleys, one reactive armor pack can match TWO missiles in a volley, so in order to effectively counter a five missile volley, the tank must expend 3 reactive armor packs...two packs would roll twice to defeat their respective missiles, the third would only roll once. If the enemy missile launcher has a line of sight on the tank, they can target a spot on the hull which has no packs covering it (a called shot), in which case the remaining reactive armor is -4 to cover the gap. TW Systems Adds a supplemental TW crystal matrix PPE generator and spell-casting abilities, especially the ability to breath out mystic vapors through ‘nostril’-vents in the prow. A very popular modification with the Steel Gaians. Spells: # Cloud of Steam (5 PPE, 190 ft range, 30 ft area, lasts 40 melees and does 2d6 SDC burn damage per every melee spent in the hot steam) # Create Fog (3 PPE, 600 ft range, 1,000 ft radius, lasts 50 minutes) # Fog of Fear (4 PPE, 200 ft area, lasts 10 minutes) # Water Pulse (1 PPE, 100 ft range, does 2d6 SDC) # Water Rush (8 PPE, 100 ft range and can create a 20 ft wide swathe) Variants EcoS-K-71Dw ‘Speedy’ Regarded as an Upgrade, developed at the behest of the Darkwaters, meant to distinguish the Gatar from being simply a weaker Sistrus, the EcoS-K-71Dw variant adds a large blade-like spur to each leg, and adds a short bulbous ending in a contra-rotating eight-bladed propeller appendage. On land, the spurs can be lowered to act as slicer blades, typically for clearing brush, and the tail can be swing side to side, the megadamage props buzzsawing into opponents. Once in water, though, the tail is lowered into the water and becomes a high speed marine propulsion unit, and the spurs are lowered further to become hydrofoil vanes, allowing the Gatar to ‘stand up’ on the water to hit high speeds. The EcoS-K-71Dw is most commonly found with the Darkwaters Tribe, but several examples have been seen with the Steel Gaians. MDC/Armor By Location * Tail 100 * Vane-Spurs (4) 70 each Length Tail adds 7 ft to length Weight +2 tons Speed Water-Hydrofoil 95 MPH Weapons Systems Same as for the Gatar, plus: Spur-Blades (4) Propeller Tail The tail can be swung side to side, up, and down 60 degrees. Note: If the TW Generator Upgrade is also taken, the tail prop is often enchanted with the Spinning Blades spell, turning the tail into an even more lethal weapon. * Range: Melee (typically 3-4 ft ahead of the props, and up to half the prop radius out. If used to fire mystic projectiles, in volleys of 1-2, the range is 600 ft. * Damage: Does 2d6 MD per blade (so the EcoS-K-71Dw‘s eight-blade set does 16d6 MDC on a strike!). 2d6 MD per blade if fired as projectiles. * Duration: 10 melee rounds (2.5 minutes per activation) * Bonus: Also has a +6 to parry rail gun rounds, autocannon shells, and other projectiles aimed at the tail. * PPE Activation Cost: 20 PPE per activation Category:Gatar Category:Steel Gaians Category:Warmount Category:Paladin Steel Category:Variants